An Audiotre for Dinner
by Fate's Time
Summary: So when Cinderella says "A dream is a wish your heart makes", apparently it actually comes true if a shooting star happens to fly by at the exact moment you get to the good part of your dream. So, now I need to find a way to put him back. Problem is, the more he's here, the less he wants to go back. EzioXOC
1. Prologue

Prolouge:

"Seriously, you're playing Assasin's Creed 2 again?!" My friend Rachel groans as I put in the disc, adusting myself for a good playing spot.

"What can I say it's my favorite out of all of them." I grin and munch on chips.

"You sure you just don't have a crush on the main character?" She laughs at me when I roll my eyes.

"Desmond? Nah, he ain't my cup of tea, you can have him though." I chuckle as she blushes and glares at me.

"No, not Desmond," she sits up straighter,"_Ezio Auditore_". We both laugh ourselves silly, one because we know it's true and second because of her face when she says it. It's a cross between a pervert and and idiot; yeah, that about sums her up.

I laugh at her more, "Whatever... Hey how do you think Ezio would react if he popped into our time?" I asked, more wanting to see a stupid reaction than a real answer.

Pondering, "Well, he's probably freak out at first, then flirt with the first cute girl he sees." Cue bursts of laughter.

"Probably, whelp. Time to play!" I choose a new slot and get playing, Rachel pulls out her 3DS and plays the newest Pokemon, fist pumping the air.

"You know if you play that too long, you'll dream about it. And as Cinderella says, _~A dreeeeeeeeeeam is a wissssssssh your heart maaaaaakeesssss!~_" I shove her to shut up.

"I haven't in the past and I won't now, besides that stuff never comes true." I snort and start playing.

_Hours later the girls fell asleep, and she did dream of meeting Ezio, in real life._

_And at that time a shooting star happened to cross the sky and grant the girl's heart's wish._


	2. A pretty blade and an annoying friend

_**This chapter has language not appropriate for thse who do not know or are cofortable with cursing.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BE-**_

I slam my hand on my alarm clock, groaning as the first rays of sunlight hit my face. Feeling like crap but I get up anyway. Throwing my legs over the bed, I hop down and stumble into something fleshy. I shook it off thinking it was my cat.

"Sorry Strawberry" I mumble and walk on out of my room. Don't judge me on my cat's name, when we brought her in as a kitten she ate my strawberry while I was thinking of her name.

Grabing a cup of coffee I head out to my back porch. I do this every morning to wake up and get some nice sunlight. The place feels different, not like I'm in a different place; but like theirs something different with this place. I shrug it off and smell the morning sun and look around while most things are still asleep.

Walking back into the house and hear a groan from upstairs, _probably Rach_, she hates getting up in the mornings, more than I do. Laughing I start up on the dishes from last night.

_~Everytime I see your face_

_My heart takes off on a highspeed chase _

_Don't be scared _

_And do let love_

_Baby that we're falling in.~_

Humming along I finish up the dishes when I hear footsteps come down the stairs. "Bout time you got down, I've already been up for an hour." Chuckling I turn around to see Rach, but something's not right.

"What's wrong? You look like when we met Panic at the Disco." I walk over to her worried.

"Uhm, well, a, he, ya know how you asked what would happen if Ezio would to be brought here?"

Raise eyebrow, "Ya. And?"

"He he, well time to find out!" She steps to the side and motions something to come out. Well, not something, some_one_. Out steps a guy that looks exactly like Ezio Auditore, full Assassin's get-up and all. It was great, but I wasn't falling for it again. When I was 10, I believed Sasquatch was real (I still do but no knows that), she had her older brother dress-up in a fur suit to scare me; needless to say, most of my gullibleness ended there.

" Nice cosplay. How'd you find a dude that looks so much like Ezio?" I chuckle while the guy and Rach just go big-eye on me.

"Y-you don't believe me?" She asks in disbelief. I hate when she does this, it's how she tries to go along with her schemes.

"No," rolling my eyes, "as a matter of fact. Though how did you get him in here without me noticing?" Walking up to the dude, I stick out my hand in a 'hand it over' way. His eyes never leave my face as he gives me his right hand. Shaking my head I grab his left and hit the spot to make the blade come out.

_shink_

The sound so quiet, one couldn't hear it unless they were trained to notice the sound. Looking at the gauntlet, I was amazed, it was a red leathered base, with silver designs that made up the Assasin's symbol but then made designs with a feather look to them. It was absolutely splendid. The blade itself was a near perfect gleam, but from looks like too many uses, could never have a brand new sparkle to it. Bringing my finger up to the tip of the blade I felt the smallest prick, I pulled it away to see a red dot welling up on my finger. (This is going to sound wrong) I put my injured finger in my mouth and sucked.

A velvety laugh next to me sends goosebumps all over my body. "Careful, it's sharp."

"That's kind of why I did it, to see if it was real." I do my best to glare, but I probably looked like an angry five year old, my height doesn't give me much ferocity.

"AWWWW! You're glaring, it's so cuuuuute!" Heat rises to my face; adjusting my position to face Rach, I let loose.

"Stupida Madre Stronzo!1"

"Don't curse at me in Italian!"

"Don't call my glare cute!" Yelling so much that I start invoulantarily hopping from anger.

"...You hopped..." We just stare at each other, feeling the tension die down; Rach is the first to break. I feel bad for the guy, ten minutes of being here and he needs to deal with us yellingand laughing on the floor.

After our composure was gained, Rach looks at me n the eye. "Why won't you believe me?"

Sigh, "One: Sasquatch; Two: It's Impossible."

"Twenty bucks says he's the real deal." Rach bargains, whipping out a twenty. Now, that's surprising. She's a complete hard-ass when it comes to her money. What's even more surprising is that she has it out front she must be serious.

"You're not joking are you?" She shakes her head with a slight grin, knowing she's gotten through to me the most miniscule bit. "Fine, fine, but you better not get stingy and back out if I'm right." Standing up, I walk over to him, "Hood off please."

He obliges and I'm awestruck; but there's no damned way. I bring him down to my level to get a better look at him. Overall he was anywhere from 17 to twenty at most. His eyes are a hazel/ light brown, a slightly large nose that works for his face that looks like it's been broken a few times, leaving it at a moderate crookedness. Black hair that went to the base of his skull at the back and gradually went higher as it came closer to his face, leaving the shortest part just touching his eyebrows. A barely visible five o'clock shadow graced his face that would, if alllowed, give way to a full beard, and his lips had...a scar, exactly where Ezio...got cut...I run my thumb across it with a feathered, just to make sure it wasn't make-up, I felt a shiver run through him.

"Fuck." Dropping my hand away from his face and backed up. I look over at Rach with disbelief and slight fear.

"My twenty please." She smugly placed her hand out, damn near beggin for the money.

"Screw your twenty! Puttana2! Leccate d'ano bastardo3! Cazzo culo4! I have a fucking video game character in my kitchen!"

More laughter from the peanut gallery, "A lovely lady should not have those things come out of her mouth."

Tweedle-dee begins hyperventilating with wild laughter. I start counting under my breath, trying to settle both my temper and my burning cheeks.

"One, two, three, fou-"

"Don't forget you're breathing dearie!" More laughter from that idiota.

"You cock-sucking, STD ridden, piece of no good shit! I'll rip out your spine and use your intestines for my Christmas decorations! Don't tell me to breathe!"

Coincidentally, I took a deep breath to reset myself, "Do you guys want breakfast?"

"Yes!"

"That would be nice, yes."

"Oh! Can you make cinnaminon french toast and eggs?!"

Laughing at Rach's expected eagerness for my food, well food in general I nod. "Sure, Ezio do want anything?" Looking over to the stunned Assassin.

"I-uhm-well." He stumbles.

"Don't worry, I'll make you something nice kay?" Smiling in amusement as he blushes, hearing a "Si."

"Alrighty then, but first you'll have to change."

Annoyance mixed with bemusement fills his eyes, "What's wrong with this?" He motions to his outfit.

"It'll get messed up when I give you food and it looks uncomfortable to sit in. If you want food, you'll sit down at the damn table. Capisce5?"

Ezio rolls his eyes but agrees, "Where can I change?"

"Follow me." I head out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Going into my parent's bedroom, I rummage through my dad's clothes. I pull out a t-shirt and some pajama pants. "These should fit you, you can change into them if you'd like, or jsut take off the majority of the outfit until it's just a shirt and pants. You can keep on the gauntlet." Motioning to his wrist, I head out the door.

"Bring the clothes down once you've changed." I call over my shoulder, feeling his eyes on my I shake it off.

Looking to Rach once I get to the last few steps, she's watching t.v. Sighing I go over to the kitchen and let it hit me, "I'm screwed."

1: Stupid Mother Fucker

2: Bitch

3: Ass licking bastard

4: Dick ass

5: Understand

_**Hope you liked it, hit me up with comments, questions, concerns. I love to hear 'em!**_


	3. Breakfast and questions

_**Okay, first thing's first. Thank you to everyone of you who favorited, followed, reviewed, and messaged me! I mean really, thank you to each and every one of you! The support is what helps me write! I do shout outs almost every chapter so here we go:**_

_**Altyy**_

_**BatGirl619**_

_**LucDeep**_

_**Miradel**_

_**animecrazygirl1**_

_**ShapeShifter15**_

_**moonsword17**_

_**There are tons more many people and I promise you will be mentioned in the next one! Thank you! Very much! Now it's time for some Ezio in the 21st century!**_

"Yo woman, my food ready yet?!" The free loader calls from the living room.

"Maybe if _someone _came and offered to get off their ass and help me, maybe, just maybe, they's get their FOOD FASTER!" I yell back. Standing ove the stove muttering to myself incoherently, "stupid, ungrateful-"

"Uhm, where do I put these?" I hear a voice ask through a chuckle.

"AHH!" Spinning around with the spatula in my hand as a weapon, but lower it when I see who asked the questioned.

"Ezio," huff, "warn a girl next time," huff, "will ya?" I scare easily, so when someone comes into a room and I don't know they're there, I freak.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you." I chuckle at that.

"No it's fine it's just that-"

"SHE SPOOKS EASILY, YOU WALK INTO A ROOM AND SHE SCREAMS BLOODY MURDER!" The free loader calls in from the living room.

"Will you SHUT IT! Or you're not getting food!" I holler back through the house. "But she's right, I'm kinda jumpy." I grin shyly. "Uhm, you can just put them on one of the dining room chairs." I motion over to the dining room table. Getting back to work I start frying up some bacon, while I'm doing the eggs and the french toast. I know; I'm amazing.

Ezio nods and puts the clothes where I told him. He comes back into the kitchen looking uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

He looks up somewhat confused, "How did you know something was-"

Laughing, "You're face is an open book, trouble was written all over your face. What's upsetting you?"

"When do you think I would be able to go back?" He asks, half expecting an answer, half just talking to himself.

"Home? Like back in the game?" Yeah, he would want to go back, he was in the 19th century for God's sakes, of course he'd feel uncomfortable here!

"Si."

I stop cooking, sigh, and look over at him. "I don't know. I don't even know how you got here." Looking at him with my full attention, "But I do know, that I'll send you back the very minute I find out how okay?" He nods, slightly dissapointed, but something feels off about it, like he wants to be happy for what I said but it's also disturbing him. I have to shrug it off or I'll never get any sleep tonight. "Good, now help me with the plates." I hand him two plates of food and motion him over to the dining room.

"YO FREE LOADER! YOUR GRUB'S READY!" I shout outside.

_Trample run Run trample_

Turning around with my and her's plate in hand I shake my head at the pig. Setting my plate down at the table, my presence was known. "And what do you say freeloader?" Placing her plate in front of her and not even waiting for my hands to be taken away from the plate, before she mows.

"Fwank oo." Rach says through her food. Rolling my eyes I look at Ezio; standing in the doorway with his plate unsure what to make of the situation.

Motioning towards the seats around me and Rach, "Take a seat and don't mind the gahvone1, she always eats like this when I cook." With that I take my own seat and start maowing. I'm vaugely aware that he chooses to sit next to me and far away from Rach. I chuckle to myself, don't really blame him, when she's eating it's a hazard zone. After making nice breakfast noises and finishing breakfast I motion to Rach to put the dishes in the sink. Turning to Ezio, "So, anything you'd like to know, do, ask? It's probably the best since we don't exactly know how your here and how long for, to at least aquaint yourself with nowadays." He's just staring at me, not like intense, but like you're in lala land. I tap him on the shoulder, "Ezio? You there?"

Shaking his head he look at me, "Mi dispiace2, I seemed to have lost focus for a moment. What was it you said?" He gives me a small smile that shouldn't have made something go off in me.

I clear my throat, "I was asking if there was anything you wanted to know to make staying here easier, until we know how to put you back." There's clatter in the kitchen which snaps both of our attention. And lo and behold there's Rach with an 'oh crap I got caught' look. "What did you do?"

Cue feigning innocence, "Me? Oh nothing, ya know, just taking care of stuff in here, nothing the matter." Taking a step out of the kitchen every other word, until she bolted. Sighing I sink back into my chair, I'm not really in the mood to go see what she's broken. Turning my head back to Ezio I see he's already looking back at me. If a girl don't flush then, she's a liar.

Clearing my throat again, "So, any questions?"

He seems to ponder this for a few minutes, sinking into his chair, allowing me to check out-I mean examine how he's faring. Don't blame me, it's the hormones dammit. He wore a white poofy shirt with the laces up top done loosely and dark brown leather pants with knee high boots of the same quality. All of this with his hair in a ponytail tied back with a red ribbon. I avert my gaze quickly so he didn't notice my gaze, and it lands on a painting of the _Basilica of Santa Croce_ my parents went to Italy once, hell right now they're in India, probably going to bring me back a little elephant or something from their time there. Apparently I zoned out, because I feel someone tapping my shoulder. redirecting my attention, it's Ezio! _Well of course it's Ezio ya ding-dong, how could you forget that a video game character came to life?_

"Sorry," I flash a small smile, which gives me a small blush on his face tht confuses me; but whatever, "got a question for me?"

Ezio gives me a smirk of his own, "yes as a matter of fact I do."

"Shoot." To which he gives me an odd look. "It's a way we say go ahead." Giving him an encouraging smile.

"Ah, si, I was wondering what you name was? I haven't caught it while we've been here this short time."

"Oh," This actually causes me to blush. Damn, I thought he was gonna ask what the tv was or something. Not something, I guess, as simple, as me name, "my name's Seraphina Ritchey most people call me Sera."

"Seraphina," He rolls the r in my name, damn that sounds nice. "It suits you, a beautiful name-"

"For a beautiful girl." I laugh as his face slightly falls. "Sorry Ezio, but that's been said and done nowadays. I didn't mean to take the wind outta your sails."

"It's alright, I was also wondering if you could show me around your home? I was very curious and so far I've only seen the stair case and the four rooms I've been in." Sounds like a simple request.

"Sure of-wait did you say four?" I cut myself off.

He nods. "Yes, this room, the kitchen, the room you brought me into, and the room I woke in, though I didn't get a good look at it since it was dark and I needed to deal with your friend." He explains and laughs slightly.

The room he woke up in...oh crap, my room. That he probably won't be seeing. "Alright, well let's go." I stand up when I noticed something, I look down and I'm still in my pajamas. "Well after I change." Throwing him an apologetic smile I run up the stairs and hear both Ezio and Rach laughing.

I rummage through my draws to find a band shirt and my favorite pair of jeans to which I half hazardly put on and run a brush through my hair. Screw the make-up, its my house, I'm just getting dressed out of courtesy. I slide downstairs and stick out my arm to Ezio whose waiting at the foot of the stairs. "Shall we?" I grin up at him.

He chuckles, "We shall." He intertwines his arm with mine, and I start strolling through my house while ignoring the sparks that are going through my arms. Must be static right?

1: Pig

2: I'm sorry

_**Welp, whaddaya think? I'm really sorry this has taken so long! School and everything has delayed me. Tell me what you think, what you want to happen next. What do you think Rachel broke? What do you think of the main girl's name? Let me know! I don't care, I love theories and such! **_


End file.
